jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Republik-Kommandos
thumb|right|Das [[Delta Squad]] Die Republik-Einsatzkommandos, besser bekannt als Republic Commandos oder Klon Commandos, waren eine Klonkrieger-Eliteeinheit in der Großen Armee der Republik (GAR) während der Klonkriege. Sie waren der SO Brigade unter Jedi-General Arligan Zey zugeordnet. Republic Commandos operierten in festen Squads, bestehend aus vier Soldaten, die von frühester Kindheit an aufeinander geprägt wurden, um einen optimalen Zusammenhalt im Squad zu gewährleisten. Zu ihren typischen Einsatzbereichen zählten verdeckte Kommando-Aufträge wie Sabotage, Infiltration oder die Vorbereitung größerer Offensiven. Dabei arbeiteten sie in der Regel ohne kommandierenden Jedi-General und oft weit hinter den feindlichen Linien. Vorgeschichte Jango Fett, genetischer Vater der Klonarmee, bestand darauf, dass neben den regulären Klonkriegern auch spezialisierte Eliteeinheiten ausgebildet werden sollten. Die ersten Klonversuche brachten die Advanced Recon Commandos hervor, doch die Kaminoaner waren mit ihnen höchst unzufrieden, weil sie zu unabhängig, einzelgängerisch und zu schwer zu kommandieren waren. Für ihre nächste Variante von Elite-Klonen wählten die Kaminoaner deswegen Kinder aus den regulären, "verhaltensoptimierten" Reihen der Klonkrieger aus. Wie bei ihren Brüdern in der regulären Armee, waren bei ihnen die als negativ empfundenen Eigenschaften Jango Fetts eliminiert worden - Unabhängigkeit, Einzelgängertum, Dickköpfigkeit - und dafür die "erwünschten" Eigenschaften betont worden: Loyalität, Disziplin und der starke Wille zum Gehorsam. Jango verlangte, dass diese Spezialeinheiten - im Gegensatz zu den regulären Klonkrieger - nicht nur ausschließlich durch Flash-Training, sondern von mandalorianischen Söldnern und anderen Spezialisten ausgebildet werden sollte. Zu diesem Zweck sammelte Jango 75 Mandalorianer und 25 andere Söldner aus der ganzen Galaxis um sich und holte sie nach Kamino. Diese 100 Ausbilder wurden als "Cuy'val Dar" bekannt, "Die die nicht länger existieren", weil sie alle aufgrund der hohen Geheimhaltung des Klonprojektes den Kontakt zur Außenwelt vollständig abbrechen mussten und von ihren Familien deshalb oft für tot gehalten wurden. Die Cuy'val Dar bekamen jeweils 25 dieser Vierer-Squads zugeteilt - also jeweils hundert Kinder -, um sie zu Republic Commandos auszubilden. Vierer-Squads thumb|right|[[Omega Squad]] Die 10.000 zufällig aus den regulären Reihen ausgewählten Kinder wurden in feste Gruppen zu je vier Klonen eingeteilt, mit denen sie fortan Tag und Nacht verbrachten - nach dem Vorbild der auf Kamino heimischen Aiwhas, die in Gruppen zu jeweils vier Tieren jagten. So wurden die Mitglieder eines Squads von Beginn an auf ihre Squadkollegen geprägt und entwickelten sehr enge Bindungen zueinander. Während ihrer ganzen Ausbildung trainierten sie im Team, wobei ihre Bindung noch dadurch gefördert wurde, dass sie bei den Übungen aufeinander angewiesen waren und oftmals ihr Leben in den Händen des Teams lag, oder dass sie gegen andere dieser Squads antraten und mit ihnen konkurrierten. So entstand in jedem Team ein starkes Gemeinschaftsgefühl. Auch brachte die Gruppendynamik in einem solch feststehenden Squad bald eine Spezialisierung der einzelnen Mitglieder und eine natürliche "Rangordnung" hervor, in der jeder sich seinen Platz innerhalb des Squads suchte - einer von ihnen übernahm die Rolle des Anführers, einer spezialisierte sich auf Sprengstoffe oder schwere Waffen, einer wurde der Techniker oder Sanitäter oder Scharfschütze - je nach persönlichen Präferenzen. Natürlich konnten alle vier Squadmitglieder alle Aufgaben gleichermaßen ausfüllen, aber durch das gemeinsame Arbeiten wurde es möglich, dass jeder sich seine bevorzugte Rolle suchen und seiner Neigung nachgehen, was die Effizienz innerhalb des Teams deutlich steigerte. Auf diese Weise wurden die Squads zu unabhängig operierenden Einheiten, die keine Anleitung eines befehleshabenden Offiziers benötigten, und die aufgrund ihrer vielseitigen Ausbildung die unterschiedlichsten Aufgaben erledigen konnten. Die Ausbilder Die Cuy'val Dar hatten keine allgemeingültigen Vorschriften, wie sie die ihnen anvertrauten Squads auszubilden hatten. Jeder von ihnen war kriegserprobt und erfahren in der Ausbildung von Soldaten und so trainierte jeder seine Squads in ganz individueller Weise. left|thumb|Kal Skirata und Darman Kal Skirata, der eine besonders persönliche Beziehung zu seinen Klonen entwickelte und sich durch die Adoption der Null ARCs ohnehin sehr stark für sie einsetzte, bevorzugte es, sie möglichst menschlich und nahezu väterlich zu behandeln. Er sah es mit Widerwillen, dass alle Klone von den Kaminoanern als Produkte angesehen wurden, und legte deswegen viel Wert darauf, seine Männer zu loben, sie zu motivieren, sie zu belohnen und nichts von ihnen zu verlangen, was er nicht selber zu tun bereit war. Es tat ihm persönlich weh, wenn er ihnen im Rahmen des Trainings Schmerzen zufügen musste und deshalb machte er einige Übungen mit, anstatt sie nur zu beaufsichtigen. Den allerhöchsten Respekt seiner Männer fand er, als er in einer besonders verhassten Übung, die "The Sickener" genannt wurde, vor seinen Männern durch die Grube mit den verwesenden Nerf-Eingeweiden robbte, bevor er das selbe von ihnen verlangte und sich dann übergab. Skirata brach sogar die Gesetze der Kaminoaner, indem er seinen Leuten heimlich Süßigkeiten gab (was bei dem strengen und klinisch exakt ausgearbeiteten Ernährungsplan der Klone verboten war). Walon Vau, ein anderer mandalorianischer Söldner und Erzfeind Kal Skiratas, vertrat eine andere Philosophie: Er war der Ansicht, dass man die Squads möglichst grausam und hart behandeln musste, damit sie nicht "verweichlichten". Er misshandelte die ihm anvertrauten Commandos oder zwang sie, so lange gegen ihre eigenen Squad-Kameraden zu kämpfen, bis einer von ihnen zu schwer verletzt war, um aufzustehen. Skiratas Belohnungs-Methode empfand er als schwächlich und er war überzeugt davon, aus seinen Jungs gute Soldaten zu machen, indem er sie brutalisierte und dauerhaft über ihre Grenzen trieb. Mandalorianische Einflüsse Sowohl Jango Fett als auch die mandalorianischen Ausbilder wie Skirata, Vau oder Rav Bralor waren der Überzeugung, dass die Klonsoldaten echte Mandalorianer waren, denen man lediglich ihre Identität geraubt bzw. verweigert hatte. Um nach mandalorianischem Glauben zu verhindern, dass sie "darmanda", d.h. ohne Seele wurden, waren alle bestrebt, zumindest die Republic Commandos in mandalorianischer Tradition zu erziehen. Dazu gehörte neben der Sprache mando'a, die sie ihnen so weit wie möglich vermittelten (auch wenn die RCs darin niemals so flüssig waren wie die Null ARCs), auch die Geschichte und Kultur des Volkes. Skirata gab seinen Squads traditionelle Literatur zu lesen, was ebenfalls nicht im Lehrplan der Kaminoaner vorgesehen war, und erzählte ihnen die alten Legenden. Jango hatte zusätzlich einige archaische Schlachtgesänge umgedichtet, um sie für die Klone passender zu machen, und sie gemeinsam mit den anderen Ausbildern den Alpha ARCs, Null ARCs und Republic Commandos beigebracht. Die regulären Einheiten, die nur durch Flash-Training ausgebildet wurden, bekamen kaum etwas von den mandalorianischen Einflüssen mit, jedoch waren insbesondere die Republic Commandos mit Fortschreiten des Krieges daran interessiert, ihre Brüder zu integrieren und ihnen einen Sinn für diese Identität zu vermitteln. So brachten viele von ihnen den regulären Einheiten die beiden wichtigsten Lieder, das Dha Werda Verda und das Vode An bei, wann immer sie auf sie trafen und etwas Zeit mit ihnen verbrachten, zum Beispiel bei langen gemeinsamen Flügen. Das Vode An wurde später zur inoffiziellen Hymne der GAR. Training thumb|right|Delta Squad beim Flash-Training. Das Training der Republic Commandos war - wie das der Alpha ARCs - sehr hart. Sie mussten von Beginn an lernen, extremsten Situationen zu trotzen, wie Folter und Verhöre zu ertragen, in eisiger Kälte zu überleben, tagelang mit dem doppelten Marschgepäck durch Hitze zu marschieren, mit nichts anderem versorgt als schalem Wasser, Sprengladungen unter Beschuss und Zeitdruck anzubringen, Häuser zu stürmen oder Erste Hilfe im Feld zu leisten - zum Beispiel einen Luftröhrenschnitt mit einer Vibroklinge. Ein Commando musste in der Lage sein, vier Tage lang unbewegt an einem Ort zu liegen, ohne sich bewegen zu dürfen, weil jede Bewegung den Tod bedeuten konnte. Die Live-Feuer-Übungen waren besonders gefürchtet, weil dabei immer wieder Commandos ums Leben kamen. Hier wurden sie zuerst mit Simulations-Munition beschossen, die zwar äußerst schmerzhaft, aber nicht tödlich war. Im Alter von vier Jahren (was aufgrund der beschleunigten Alterung einem physischen Alter von acht Jahren entsprach), stieg man um auf scharfe Munition. Im Rahmen dieser Ausbildung geschah es immer wieder, dass Squads einzelne Mitglieder verloren - oder dass sogar ein Soldat sein ganzes Squad verlor. In diesen Fällen war es nötig, dass die Squads Ersatzleute erhielten, doch die Bindungen zu diesen später hinzugekommenen Commandos war niemals die gleiche wie in den Squads, die seit frühester Kindheit kannten, obwohl die "Neuen" natürlich akzeptiert und integriert wurden. Die Squads waren so aufeinander eingespielt, dass sie die Gefühle ihrer jeweiligen "Brüder" nur an ihren Atemgeräuschen oder Stimmen ablesen konnten - ihre Gesichter sahen sie im Einsatz wegen der Helme nicht - und in der Regel wusste jeder, was der andere dachte oder wie er auf eine bestimmte Situation reagierte - man kannte sich in- und auswendig im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Ausrüstung Rüstung left|thumb|Die Katarn Phase I Rüstung Im Gegensatz zur herkömmlichen Klonarmee und den ARC-Einheiten, trugen die Republic Commandos eine spezialisierte Rüstung, die sogenannte Katarn-Rüstung. Diese war widerstandsfähiger und verstärkter als die herkömmlichen Rüstungen und wies eine ganze Reihe commandospezifischer Modifikationen auf. In der Platte des Handgelenks war zudem eine ausfahrbare Vibroklinge für den Nahkampf untergebracht. Die Phase I-Rüstung war silber-glänzend mit einem blau leuchtenden Visor und brachte den Republic Commandos den Spitznamen "Shiny Boys" ein. Wie die Phase I-Rüstungen ihrer Brüder wies auch die Katarn-Rüstung der Phase I das Problem auf, dass es extrem unangenehm war, in ihr zu sitzen. Mit Einführung der Katarn-Rüstung Mark II wurde das anatomische Problem behoben, zudem wurde die Rüstung nach und nach technisch immer weiter verfeinert - auch dank des Feedbacks, das die aus dem Einsatz zurückgekehrten Republic Commandos den Herstellern der Rüstung gaben. So wurden die Helme resistenter gegen EMP-Strahlung, die oftmals das HUD lahmlegte, und die Rüstungen widerstanden immer mehr Waffen und Projektilformen, denen die Commandos im Laufe ihrer Einsätze begegneten. Ein Jahr nach Geonosis war die Mark III-Rüstung im Einsatz, die resistent gegen Blasterfeuer und Schrapnelltreffer war. Mit Fortschreiten des Krieges individualisierten die Republic Commandos ihre Rüstungen, einige wie z.B. Delta Squad bemalten ihre Rüstungen mit martialischen Mustern, während Omega Squad nach unangenehmen Erfahrungen auf Qiilura matt-schwarze Rüstungen bestellten, um unauffälliger operieren zu können. Diese Rüstungen wurden ihnen übrigens an dem Tag geliefert, als sie zu einem Einsatz nach Fest, einem Eisplaneten, abkommandiert wurden. Waffen right|thumb|Das [[DC-17m-Blastergewehr ohne Aufsätze]] Die Republic Commandos verwendeten das speziell für ihre Bedürfnisse angefertigte DC-17m-Blastergewehr. Es war eine leichterte und verbesserte Version des regulären DC-15A Blastergewehrs, das die regulären Truppen verwendeten. Neben der Verwendung als Schnellfeuerwaffe, konnte es mit einem Handgriff durch besondere Aufsätze in ein sehr genaues Scharfschützengewehr mit 2 Zoomstufen, sowie in eine panzerbrechende Waffe umgerüstet werden. Daneben führten Republic Commandos diverse Granatentypen für Droiden und humanoide Ziele mit sich. Außerdem hatte jeder Commando-Soldat seine eigenen Vorlieben und Lieblingswaffen und nahm diese gerne mit zum Einsatz. Sprengstoffexperten hatte eine ganze Reihe Sprengstoffe dabei, andere Soldaten bevorzugten exotische Waffen wie Wookiee-Armbrüste oder trandoshanische oder Verpinen-Gewehre. Klonkriege thumb|right|[[RC-1262 "Scorch"]] Die ersten Monate der Klonkriege verliefen für die Republic Commandos katastrophal. Da die Jedi noch keine Erfahrungen mit dem Kommandieren einer Armee hatte und die besonderen Stärken dieser Spezialeinheit nicht nutzen konnten, wurden viele Commandos oft einfach als normale Infanterie eingesetzt. Das führte dazu, dass in der Schlacht von Geonosis viele Squads hohe Verluste erlitten und danach neu zusammengestellt werden mußten - wie das neu formierte Omega Squad, das aus vier Commandos bestand, die alle die letzten Überlebenden ihrer jeweiligen Einheiten waren. Im ersten halben Jahr des Krieges starben 5.000 der 10.000 Republic Commando-Soldaten, erst danach lernte man, ihre speziellen Fähigkeiten effizient einzusetzen und sie für Commando-Aufgaben zu verwenden. Im Krieg waren die Republic Commandos für die Sabotage und Zerstörung vieler Droiden-Produktionsanlagen zuständig, für das Kapern von Separatisten-Schiffen (TIOPS-Missionen), das Eliminieren feindlicher Anführer, die Befreiung gefangengenommener Personen wie z.B. Tarfful, dem Oberhaupt der Wookiees, dem Beenden von Geiselnahmen oder die Sprengung wichtiger militärischer Ziele. Einige Republic Commando-Squads * Aiwha Squad ** RC-1013 "Sarge" (Aiwha Squad, Anführer) ** Zag ** Tyto ** Di'kut * Delta Squad ** RC-1138 "Boss" (Delta Squad, Anführer) ** RC-1140 "Fixer" (Delta Squad, Techniker, Computerspezialist) ** RC-1207 "Sev" (Delta Squad, Scharfschütze) ** RC-1262 "Scorch" (Delta Squad, schwere Waffen und Sprengstoffe) * Omega Squad ** RC-1309 "Niner" (Omega Squad, Anführer) ** RC-1136 "Darman" (Omega Squad, Sprengstoffe) ** RC-3222 "Atin" (Omega Squad, Techniker und Hacker) ** RC-8015 "Fi" (Omega Squad, Scharfschütze und Sanitäter) Weitere Squads waren u.a.: * Aiwha-3 Squad * Bravo Squad * Gamma Squad * Lambda Squad * Prudii Squad * Teroch Squad * Theta Squad * Ion Squad Quellen *''Feindkontakt'' *''Triple Zero'' *''Targets'' *''Odds'' *''Republic Commando (Spiel)'' *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic'' *''Die Rache der Sith: Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *Klon Kommando in der Datenbank auf Starwars.com Kategorie:Militärische Einheiten Kategorie:Militärische Einheiten (Klonkriege) Kategorie:Republic Commandos en:Clone commando pl:Komandosi Republiki fr:Clone Commando